Search engines are now capable of providing users with information from a wide variety of sources. Because of the amount of information available, groups of users may want to coordinate their searching efforts. Coordinating a search effort can allow a group of users to reduce the workload on each user, by avoiding duplication of effort in identifying valuable information.